Miscommunication
by Madoma
Summary: What happens when two lovers don't communicate properly? Feelings are hurt. NaruSasu. One-Shot


**Summary: **What happens when two lovers don't communicate properly? Feelings are hurt. NaruSasu. One-Shot

**Hey everyone! So, this is a story I wrote on Tumblr at like... two in the morning a couple of days ago. I saw the picture that is the icon for the story and I just started writing...**

**I hope you all enjoy it :) **

* * *

He couldn't find his lover anywhere and he was starting to get worried. The boy had acted strange all day, not answering his text messages, leaving class as soon as they were dismissed and when they made eye contact the idiot would look away. What was going on?

Running up the stairs he opened the door that lead to the roof. Huffing and puffing he searched everywhere but still his lover was missing.

I've searched all of his favorite places and the places where we usually hang out. Where could he be? He thought to himself. Walking over to the fence blocking off the edge of the building, he pulled out his pack of Belmont's and lit one up. Taking a long drag, letting the nicotine calm him down for the moment he leaned against the fence and sighed, letting out the smoke through his nose. He felt his leg vibrate and pulled out his cell-phone. Pressing answer, he held it up to his ear.

"Still can't find him?"

"What do you think?"

"Just try not to be too late getting to class and no bruises this time or else we'll all have to go through another one of Gai's lectures about how the youth these days have no self-control and only live for destruction."

"Not my fault he's nuts."

"True, but it is your fault he starts his spiels."

"Whatever."

"Good luck bro."

Pressing 'end' he placed it back in his pocket and threw his butt to the ground. Looking down to stomp it out, he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure walking towards the forest behind the school and started running.

* * *

"You ass! Where the hell have you been?! And why haven't you been answering my text messages? Your attitude today is much to be desired." bending over and panting, he looked up and glared at the sight.

There, sitting with his back against a tree and reading a book was his lover. Was he sweating? No, because he hadn't been the one running. Was he worried?

No of course not. Why would he be worrying? It's not as if he were the one being rebuffed all day and not knowing why. Was he about to get his ass kicked?

Definitely.

Stomping over to the other boy he knelt and grabbed at the collar of his shirt, bringing their faces together, brilliant blue clashing with mahogany brown.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been all day?"

"I never told you to worry.

"You son of a bitch! Why wouldn't I worry? After last night I-"

"What about last night? Nothing happened."

"…nothing happened." He could feel his chest constricting with conflicting emotions. "So that's why I woke up to an empty bed. Because "nothing happened" huh? Oh no, losing one's virginity is nothing."

"Apparently."

"Why the hell do _you_ sound upset?! I'm not the one who said it was 'nothing'!"

"Your actions did."

"I-I, wh-what the hell does that mean? I made sure everything was perfect! Holy shit, I didn't hurt you did I?! I'm sorry, I tried to be gentle but you just felt so _amazing_ that I couldn't - OW! What the _fuck_, Sauske?!"

The dark-haired male was glaring up at him, his face as red as his favorite fruit. "No, you didn't hurt me you perverted bastard!" He hissed.  
Naruto's shoulders slumped. Feeling emotionally and physically exhausted, he crawled over to his raven lover and lay himself hesitantly on the others lap.

When he received no rejection, he made himself comfortable.

"Then why would you say it meant nothing? It was the most amazing nights of my life..." He hadn't wanted to say it and he could feel his cheeks warm with embarrassment. But it was true. Naruto had researched everything carefully and even dropped every ounce of pride he had and went to his Uncle Jiraiya who actually gave him some pretty good advice after he stopped laughing and screaming 'I knew it!'.

He had felt Sasuke tense when he whispered those words but honestly, there was no reason to feel embarrassed around each other anymore. Besides, they've been dating for seven months now. May as well be honest. Go big or go home, right? You better believe it!

"I know it may be a cliché, telling this to the person you just lost your virginity to but I've felt this way since we were six, Sas." Looking up into dark brown eyes he said "I love you" and pulled the pale teens head down to deliver a soft, sweet kiss.

"You asshole" Sasuke whispered against his lips. "You were supposed to be the first to say it, but no. _You_ fell asleep. Such a guy thing to do."

Naruto blinked. Than blinked again and again, letting Sasuke's words sink in. "Wait, what?! You, you said you love me?!"

"Hmm, around the time you started snoring, drooling and farting."

"I do not drool!" Sasuke arched his brow as if saying 'That's all you got from that?' "Wait, so that's why you left? Sasuke, you idiot." Chuckling, Naruto grabbed Sasuke around the waist and rolled him so that they were now both laying on the grass, Sasuke's book long forgotten.

"What did you want me to do, Naru? There I was, pouring my heart out and my answer was this gigantic fart. I was hurt…and a little disgusted."

"Hey! It's a totally natural bodily function thank you very much!" Smiling softly he placed he hand against a pale cheek and kissed the other boys nose. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. That was rude of me. But you were just so insatiable I was dead tired - God _damn_ it stop hitting me!"

"You're a perv." Sasuke crossed his arms and pouted. Naruto lay there, rubbing his abused head. Rolling his eyes he pulled the other boy into his arms and squeezed.

"Sasuke, I've loved you for the past twelve years. I've loved you since we first met."

"So love now consists of mud fights instead of roses?"

"Shut up, I was six!"

"You threw mud at me last week during lunch after that huge storm, moron."

"…oh yeah. Well, my love consists of mud fights. Got a problem?"

"When you fall asleep right after fucking I do."

"I wasn't fucking you Sasuke. I was loving you."

"Cheesy loser."

"Ah, but you love me, right?"

"I'll take that as a yes." They lay there for a little while longer, basking in each other's warmth. "We're late for class."

"Mmm…it's last period. Who cares? Besides, I'm comfy." Sasuke grunted but didn't move. "So…when am I going to hear your confession?"

"Never" he said, getting up and patting off any leaves or grass that may have gotten on his clothing. Reaching down to pick up his fallen book he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"That's not fair!"

"Next time don't fall asleep! Now get off!"

"No. We're skipping anyways, right?"

"I've changed my mind!"

"Oh hell no." Naruto said a predatory glint in his eyes. "I'll get that confession out of you easy enough."

"Whoa! Naruto! Don't touch - ah, shit! Fuck, Naruto, stop it!"

"Mmm, you taste so good, Sasuke." He said, licking and nipping down Sasuke's neck. "There's no way I'll stop. Not until I hear it."

"Hah, fuck. Naru, please. We're in public you ass!"

"Everyone's in class. We're safe. Besides…" reaching down between their bodies he grasped the front of Sasuke's uniform pants and gave his growing shaft a slight squeeze. "I think you secretly love this."

Sasuke had quickly become a writhing, moaning mess. It was either let Naruto have his way with him, or admit defeat and confess. Either was he loses. "Fuck, I love you! Okay? I've loved you for years but I've never had the courage to tell you. I watched you all the damn time. I'd count every time you would smile at me in a day and die when you didn't. They way your eyes shine when you're talking about what you believe in makes me want to believe in it as well, no matter how idiotic. I love absolutely everything about you." Panting from talking too much so quickly he looked up into glistening blue eyes and sighed. "Are you happy now?"

"Sasuke…I." Taking a deep, shuddering breath Naruto smiled a smile that took Sasuke's breath away. "I love you too, you bastard." He bent down an attacked Sasuke's lips with renewed fervor.

"H-hey! You said you'd stop!"

"Everything you said was just so amazing." Naruto said quickly unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt and moving it out-of-the-way so that he may have access to those wonderful, sensitive pink nipples. "It all just made me want you that much more!" he groaned out, taking one in his mouth and sucking.

"For fuck sake, Naruto!"

* * *

**So that's it! I hope you all liked it and to show me you liked it you can review! Yay! Haha**


End file.
